Consequences
by woodpeacker
Summary: Zagan is in heath, and that's it.


For some reason Zagan started to have a lustful feeling. You can't blame him, maybe he was a djinn but in the end he was a man too. Have sexual urges is pretty common, especially if someone haven't had sex for a long time. But for some reason, he too didn't understand, this sexual frustration was toward his master.

Ren Hakuryuu was sleeping in his bad unnoticed that his djinn was fantasizing a about him. Zagan looked over the sleeping figure.

Hakuryuu slept peacefully only in his nightgown. The djinn thought about it and he made a decision, is he going to get scolded after it so be it. A vine of his appeared and crawled underneath the blanked and carefully gets under the nightgown. He stopped when the raven moved a little, and when he didn't made any other movements, he continued.

The vine started to rub against the younger's nipple. Hakuryuu shifted under the touch but didn't wake up, and swallowed hard. His master truly had a wonderful body, and he couldn't stop the tempting. Carefully toke off the blanked and undressed the young prince to expose his naked body. But for some reason Hakuryuu didn't wake. He probably thought it was a dream or he was in a really deep sleep. Either was the situation, this allowed him to continue.

Another vine joined the other and started stroking the prince's manhood.

After a couple of minute he was satisfied with his work, the boy had a fully erected penis. Panting lightly and sometime shifting by the uncomfortable feeling. Hakuryuu truly looked sexy in this position, still in the deep sleep. This gave the confidence to Zagan and continued.

He toke the erection in his mouth and started liking the other who shivered. While doing so he started to move his hands up and down on the boy's body feeling and touching and tasting him everywhere.

He brought the vine that abused the boy's penis to his ass and slowly penetrated him. After that, slowly moved making the boy shiver and pant more from the pleasure. It was miraculous that Hakuryuu still was asleep, that meant more fun for the djinn.

He could feel that Hakuryuu was on edge, and the vine inside him was searching for his sweet spot.

Zagan with his free hand started to stroke and massage Hakuryuu's balls and after a short time the boy came into his mouth. The prince moaned in his sleep as pleasure shakes his entire body. He felt back into the pillow and continued to be in a passed out state.

A cruel thought run through his mind. If he came this far he doesn't need to stop. He can bear the consequences later.

With one hand started to pump the boy fully erected again. Hakuryuu suddenly gasped for air as the vine hit his sweet point. A smirk appeared in Zagans's face. He secretly enjoyed taking advantage of the raven. It was his fault anyway for not waking up. The vine started to trust into him faster and violently, sweet moans filled the room, and the other vine still abused his nipples which turned read and sensitive. Just as his cock.

The djinn tortured his master till he came again, shaking like a leaf and trying to gasp for air, his little hands griping the blanket underneath him. After his climax Hakuryuu's head felt to the side. Zagan toke the chance and pressed a kiss to his cheek and the toke his chin and invaded the sleeping boy's mouth. The vine started moving again, but Zagan could only concentrate to the kiss. He liked the taste of Hakuryuu's mouth and toke his sweet time inside of the hot insides. When he broke the kiss to get his breath back, and let the kid breath too, he noticed something strange. The prince moaned his name as vine made a great effort to get him erected again.

The only thing that Hakuryuu could feel is the immense heat in his downer parts and an unbearable pleasure over and over as the vine brought him to his edge over and over again. Hakuryuu wasn't in control; this must be a strange nightmare.

But his moans were a sing to Zagan to continue and the djinn did so. The sadistic side of him awoke that night, and now he realized he enjoyed seeing the teen wriggle in his pleasure. And the fact that he was helpless made him want to trust into him with all he got.

He tokes out his own erection which was troubling really hard and wanted attention. Zagan pressed his erection to the boy's and start to trust against him, helping with his hand. The boy almost screamed from pleasure, Zagan silenced him with a kiss.

He should have known that coming a couple of times without rest is going to painful. But he can't stop since he began, might as well bring another vine in the picture. The one that's ben abusing Hakuryuu's nipples since then now moved and joined the other one trusting into Hakuryuu, waiting to adjust to the size the starting to move faster and faster. Now going deeper than before but never forgetting to hit that precious point.

The price could feel a strange pain, in his downer parts and that strange fullness inside. But still, he couldn't wake from his dream.

Zagan trusted against him violently, while kissing the boy deeply, his tongue exploring again and again Hakuryuu's mouth, and enjoying the taste of the prince. But really, he wasn't doing anything else since he started, and sinful thoughts after sinful thoughts came to his mind, and again he could not bear the temptation. He will bear the consequences later. That's what he thought as he came for the first time.

Hakuryuu was covered in his own and Zagan's cum.

The sight was enough to make Zagan hard again, but now he let the boy get a little break. But that couldn't last for long too. Another kiss and the vines slide out of the boy, and their place was taken by Zagan and his cock.

Zagan wasn't the type of guy to brag about it, but he had a pretty impressive size. Thanks to the vines the boy was prepared, but it was a tight fit none on the least. And when it was safe to move he did, and let pleasure overtake him. Now the bedroom was filled with the pleasure moans from both of them.

The fact that Zagan couldn't control himself made him think that he was in some kind of heath. He needed Hakuryuu; at this point no one else could fulfill his needs, just him. Minutes felt like hours as he reached his climax, pretty fast now, and managed to cum before his master, filling him with white and hot sticky liquid marking him as his in the process. To make Hakuryuu come too, he pumped his manhood and trusted in the same time.

Then he came and Zagan in his struggle couldn't help but get hard again and starting another session with the boy. And that was when Hakuryuu woke up.

Feeling dizzy and sore he looked around and become dangerously aware of his situation. Could feel Zagan inside him, and that he was covered in semen. "What are you doing?" asked the djinn, who were a little bit surprised.

This is it for today, a second or maybe a third chapter could be up soon. I'm feeling like wasting away in front of my computer writing things and stuff, might as well finish.

No story line for this just porn, but still, I'm interested in opinion, dear readers of mine. How about you give me a feedback? Thanks for reading and remember, I own nothing just my perverted fantasy.


End file.
